Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. Beachte auch meine Urlaubszeiten, es kann sein, dass ich im Urlaub nicht immer sofort antworten kann! ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Re: Kalendervorlagen So, habe jetzt die Seiten für die Monate geändert. Jetzt dürften die Vorlage:1. Januar bis 31. Dezember überflüssig sein, es wird nur noch auch die Artikel im Hauptnamensraum verwiesen. Die Vorlagen waren ja ohne hin nur noch Redirects. Und das löschen könnte er auch übernehmen, allerdings bräuchte dafür natürlich entweder ich oder der Bot entsprechende Rechte. Im ersten Fall wären die Änderungen wie alle Botedits "versteckt", im zweiten Fall würden die Löschungen über meinen Namen laufen und wären wohl so zu sehen, wie alle anderen Bearbeitungen – sofern ich die Dokumentation in der Meta richtig verstanden habe. -- 06:30, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist mir vollkommen klar, dass das nicht so einfach geht ;-) Darum gings mir in erster Linie auch nicht. Ich wollte vielmehr daraufhinweisen, dass es durchaus Möglichkeiten gibt, die 366 Vorlagen nicht von Hand löschen zu müssen. Allerdings stören sie ja so auch nicht und brauchen auch nicht sofort beseitigt zu werden. Aber nochmal zu dem Kalender: warum liegt der eigentlich im Memory-Alpha-Namensraum? Die Tage selbst liegen in ns0. -- 07:54, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umzug Dann kann ich dir nur eins wünschen (auch wenn es eine Lüge ist) wünsch dir einen Stress freien Umzug (denn ehrlich gesagt es gibt keine Stress freien Umzüge ;) ) Bis bald denn. --Klossi 18:09, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, auch von mir viel Spaß beim Umziehen... Bin auch erst einmal weniger da in den nächsten zwei Wochen. Bis bald!--Tobi72 18:58, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Zunächst mal vielen Dank für die Nominierung, ich werde mich in ein paar Tagen ausführlich dazu äußern. Ich freue mich aber wirklich riesig darüber! Und Dir wünsche ich einen erfolgreichen Umzug und passendes Wetter! Hoffentlich kommt nichts weg und geht nichts kaputt ;-) Vielen Dank und einen tollen Start in der neuen Wohnung! -- 20:07, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke für die guten Wünsche! Internet habe ich aber frühestens in zwei Wochen, allein deswegen kann es also dauern, bis ich wieder aktiv dabei bin…--Bravomike 06:48, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) bitte meinen account leeren oder löschen hallo bitte kannst du meinen account Benutzer:Captain Döpper Löschen oder wenigstens leeren?ich kann mihc nicht mehr einloggen ist das problem wegen meines passwortes...vielen dank :Bisschen spät (s.o.), aber erledigt. Gruß,--Bravomike 17:42, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! willkommen zurück :) -- 21:54, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Danke! War dann doch weitaus länger als gedacht, und jetzt lass ich es auch erst einmal ruhig angehen.--Bravomike 21:56, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) klar, mach dir keinen Stress :) sag ma bescheit wenn du mal wieder ein Bierchen trinken willst :) -- 21:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Dafür dürfte immer mal Zeit sein :)--Bravomike 22:01, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen zurück. Und gleich wieder so fleissig :-). Gruß--Joe-le 22:19, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Danke auch Dir. Wie gesagt, ich mache gern ein wenig, aber so viel wie früher wird's wohl nicht mehr werden :(--Bravomike 22:21, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Macht nix. ;) Willkommen zurück auch von mir. -- 22:34, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' es auch vermisst--Bravomike 22:36, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich kann mich dem auch nur Anschließen Willkommen zurück :) --Klossi 06:11, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Willkommen zurück.--Tobi72 09:51, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::hey, schön, dass du wieder dabei bist.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:48, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Und ich habe schon auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ich deinen Edit-Counter überhole ;-) Im Ernst: es ist sehr schön, dass du wieder dabei bist, auch von mir ein ganz herzliches Willkommen zurück! -- 15:56, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Geburts- und Todesinformationen James Joyce Hab auch gleich mal eine Frage an dich. Woher stammen die entsprehcneden Informationen bei James Joyce (Geburt und Tod)? Sind die canonisch?--Tobi72 09:54, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, danke, habs mal rausgenommen.--Tobi72 12:29, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sternenflotten Hi, die beiden Sternenflotten sind nun verschmolzen. Kannst ja mal hier gucken: Diskussion:Sternenflotte (Erde). -- 15:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Hinweise Werde versuchen sie zu beherzigen, meinen Onlinezeit ist leider etwas beschränkt, so dass ich offline schreibe und denn hineinstelle und dann muss es manchmal schnell gehen.one of four 6:35 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hauptnamensraum? Hi, "Schnelllöschung, keine Weiterleitungen aus Hauptnamesraum in Memory-Alpha-Namensraum" Kannst du mir erklären was das bedeutet? -- Enomine 00:58, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Also wäre eine Weiterleitung von "Hilfe: Diskussionsebene" erlaubt? -- Enomine 11:54, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Hi Bravomike, vielleicht kannst du mir kurz helfen, ich hab da zwei kleine Probleme. Ich wollte T'Pol als aktuellen Exzellenten Artikel für März anlegen und hab dazu eigentlich auch die Vorlage:ExzellenterArtikelHauptseite/März2010 angelegt. Auf dieser Seite funktioniert es auch, auf der Hauptseite allerdings nicht. Außerdem habe ich die Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/9. Woche 2010 geändert, wobei dasselbe Problem auftritt: Die Änderungen sind nur auf dieser Seite zu sehen, nicht auf der Hauptseite. Vielleicht kannst Du mir ja sagen was ich falsch gemact habe. Gruß--Joe-le 11:54, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry wenn ich mich einmische... Versuchs mal mit "Strg" + "F5". Sollte helfen.--Tobi72 13:17, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) MA/en-Bilder Wir hatten uns vor einiger Zeit darauf verständigt keine MA/en-Bilder mehr zu verwenden, sondern ausschließlich eigene Bilder hochzuladen. Die noch vorhandenen Bilder sollten nach und nach ausgetauscht werden. Hab jetzt gesehen, dass du 3 (anscheinend zuvor schon genutzte) Bilder für die MA/de erfasst hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Diskussion damals mitbekommen hast (hab dummerweise den Link dazu grad nicht), aber ich wollte dich nur mal drauf hinweisen. --Pflaume 21:40, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, vieles davon geht auch auf das Konto von Plasmarelais würde ich sagen, aber ich bin sicher auch nicht unschuldig, was den Austausch von Bildern angeht ;) --Pflaume 22:27, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Hallo Bravomike, kannst du Benutzer:Mark McWire bitte mal das Rücksetzrecht erteilen. Er ist schon seit einiger Zeit gewählt. Wollte ihn gerade vorschlagen. Aber das ist ja nicht mehr nötig, wenn er eh schon vorgeschlagen ist. Siehe hier: Forum:Rücksetzrecht ganz unten.--Tobi72 22:29, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Ist mir nur aufgefallen, da ich ihn gerade nominieren wollte.--Tobi72 22:43, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. Aber war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Ob ich dieses eine Recht mehr oder weniger habe, ist nicht entscheident. Aber Plaume hat es verdient.--Tobi72 22:51, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei Plasmarelais warst du etwas schnell... Er war nicht nominiert... Aber so wild ist das nicht, verdient hat er es...--Tobi72 22:54, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Nominiere ihn nachträglich. Er hat eh schon genug geleistet und sein Bot auch... Da können hier die Wenigsten mithalten.--Tobi72 22:59, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Noch einen Tipp. Bürokrat alleine kann leider gar nichts. Du musst immer noch Admin sein, sonst kannst du keine Adminaufgaben mehr erledigen, inkl. gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten.--Tobi72 23:06, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ja... Habs auch gleich bei Klossi geändert. Nicht dass der sich morgen wundert wo die Rechte sind :D--Tobi72 23:14, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re:Brueaucrat Danke übrigens für die Ernennung und freu mich nun zum Club der Brueaucraten zu gehören :) --Klossi 12:00, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tippfehler Danke für den Hinweis, habs geändert.--Tobi72 13:26, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Thx Jo Bravo, das ist ein echt toller Link, Danköö :) Subraumkatapult Besser? --Mark McWire 20:10, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Alynna Nechayev Nur kleine Sache ich bin mit dem Artikel Alynna Nechayev noch nicht ganz fertig, wollte ihn am Wochenende abschließen, deswegen hab ich auch noch gesetzt. --Klossi 20:02, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. --Klossi 20:05, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist es ja und vorallem gibt bei manchen Figuren so viele Informationen, obwohl diese nur wenige Auftritte haben, das beste Beispiel ist immer noch Doktor Selar, sie hat zwar nur einen Auftritt wird aber sehr oft erwähnt. Aber schlimmer sind natürlich die Hauptfiguren, da gibt es wirklich eine Menge Informationen :) --Klossi 10:11, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) THX Danke Bravomike für die Tipps und Korrekturen Two of Ten Löschung eines Benutzeraccounts Sicher hast du den Fall unseress neuen Users STFan mitbekommen. Er hat die Frage nach seinem zweiten Account (Ice-t) auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion wie folgt beantwortet: ... Das mit ice-t keine ahnung was ich da gemacht habe. Ich glaube am anfang war ich etwas viel übereifrig ich werde mich in zukunft zurückhalten. Ich bitte mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. achja, wenns geht könnte ice-t gelöscht werden, ... Daher wollte ich dich nun fragen, wie wir diesbezüglich weiter vorgehen sollen. Muss man bei der Löschung eines Benutzeraccounts ein bestimmtes Verfahren beachten? Reicht es dabei die Benutzerseite zu löschen? --Pflaume 22:39, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das machen können, das muss bestimmt jemand von Wikia machen. Aber bitte korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege.--Tobi72 22:42, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weiß hat Tobi ganz Recht. Wir können maximal die Benutzerseite löschen, den Account müsste ein Wikia-Staffer (z.B. Benutzer:Avatar) löschen.--Bravomike 23:17, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LA zu Vaccine Hi Bravomike. Sorry, war gestern abend gerade dabei die AZL anzulegen, als sich mein Internetzugang temporär verabschiedet hat. Bin froh, dass er heute morgen wieder geht, da hab ichs gleich nachgeholt :). Gruß--Joe-le 09:32, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) re:Florian Wie jetzt, verstehe ich nicht was meinst du denn, darf ich dass nicht? --STFan 17:38, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) eigentlich wollte ich zu Florian K dann hab ich in der suchleiste florian eingegeben und bin auf der seite wo ich den Willkommensgrus gepostet hab gelandet. Ich hab gedacht dass der sich neu angemeldet hat. --STFan 18:13, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :dann is ja alles in Butter :)--STFan 18:23, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: aber da hab ich noch ne Frage: Wenn es den Benutzer Florian gar nicht gibt wiso bin ich dann auf der Benutzerseite von Florian gelandet?? --STFan 12:23, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Typenbezeichnung USS Enterprise (NKZ) Hi Bravomike, Zur Typenbezeichnung der Enterprise: Die findet sich nämlich auf der offiziellen Film Homepage und müsste daher doch Canon sein auch wenn es im Film selbst nicht explizit erwähnt wurde oder? ODN Matt Decker Hallo, ich bins nochmal, mir ist gerade bei "Matt Decker" aufgefallen das dort "Willard Decker" als sein Sohn angeführt wird. Ich glaube mich aber zu erinnern das dies ebenfalls nie irgendwie oder irgendwo veröffentlicht wurde, genau wie sein Vorname (kann mich aber irren) - würde dies dann nicht ebenfalls besser unter Hintergrundinformationen passen? ODN Bild? Hab bei Das Nadelöhr ein Bild eingefügt, schau mal drauf, passt das jetzt so? Wenn ja, werden noch ein paar dazu kommen. one of four 4. April 17:55 Re: Personenbilder Für gewöhnlich beachte ich soetwas und lade dann auch entsprechend ein seperates Bild hoch. Da ich die Bilder aber meist während einer nicht selten sehr umfangreichen Komplettbearbeitung einer Darstellerliste (nebst dazugehörigen Artikeln) bearbeite, passiert es schon mal, dass ich soetwas im Eifer des Gefechts übersehe - ich bitte das zu entschuldigen. Zu den konkreten Fällen: Bei Fellini fielen mir da zwei Dinge auf: 1.) Für ein Portrait war es ungeeignet, da die Figur z.B. nicht genügend zentralisiert war (kurz: zwischen Mütze und oberen Bildrand gibt es zuviel Luft) und es bessere Aufnahmen von Fellini gibt und 2.) Dass es merkwürdigerweise Fellini'2'.jpg hieß. Das klingt, als gäbe es zwei Fellinis, oder zumindest ein erstes Bild von ihm (da hatte ich nachgeschaut: es gab keins). Btw: Anstelle einer 2 hätte ich die neue Datei Datei:Fellini 1969 - 2.jpg wahrscheinlich mit dem Wort "Uniform" umschrieben. Und was Ezri Dax angeht: Die hab ich übrigens noch nie ersetzt ;) Mal davon abgesehen, grundlegend muss ich sagen: Portraitbilder sollten für die Uniformartikel NICHT benutzt werden (und umgekehrt Uniformbilder nicht als Portraits für Personenartikel) - da hier idealerweise das Gesicht der Person im Fokus stehen sollte. Es sollten immer seperate Bilder hochgeladen werden, die zum Ziel haben die Uniform bestmöglichst abzubilden. --Pflaume 07:47, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Referenzen zu Blutwein Ich hab immer die Quelle bei den Referenzen entfernt wenn, ich die Folgen dazu bearbeitet habe und die Quelle dann in den Artikel eingefügt habe, wenn du in Versionsgeschichte siehst, kannst du auch sehen das ich die Angabe aus der Referenz entfernt habe wenn ich eine Angabe aus der Episode hinzugefügt habe. Das selbe hab ich zb auch schon beim Saurianischen Brandy getan, die Referenz entfernt sobald ich die Quellangabe bestätigt habe. Außerdem währe es ja letztendlich auch doppeltgemoppelt. --Klossi 15:11, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Logbuch Voyager Logbuch/VOY/7x01/1 - Was habe ich falsch gemacht, das steht so eine komische 4 unter dem Logbuch, und ich weiß nicht wie ich die weg bekommen!--One of four 12:54, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Tip, immer wenn man denk man hat es tut sich eine neue Tücke auf, aber langsam wird es besser!--One of four 13:11, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke für´s löschen! --One of four 07:07, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Blasphemie --> Blasphemie (Episode) Hallo Bravo, kannst du ggf. die Episode Blasphemie verschieben. Ich könnte das sicher auch, aber ich weiß nicht was alles genau beachtet werden muss und welche Links und Vorlagen da noch bearbeitet werden müssen. Danke im Voraus.--Tobi72 21:33, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke--Tobi72 07:39, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Probs mit eigenem Wiki Hi, wäre nett, wenn du dich an der Diskussion http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Enomine#Nochmal_von_Vorne auf meiner Benutzer:Diskussionsseite beteiligst. -- Enomine 22:29, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Mir ist natürlich schon häufiger aufgefallen, dass du die "-Anführungsanzeichen durch „ bzw. “ ersetzt. Muss zugeben, dass ich mir das zwar auch immer wieder vornehme aber auch ständig wieder vergesse und die auf der Tastatur viel einfacher zu findende "-Variante nutze. Um die ständigen kleinen Edits zu vermeiden und um einen einheitlichen Stil für die Anführungszeichen durchzusetzen, sollten wir uns für eine Variante entscheiden und diese dann konsequent durchziehen. D.h. wür müssten eventuell einen Bot diese Arbeit erledigen lassen (wenn das technisch möglich ist - wir sollten wohl mal Plasmarelais ansprechen). --Pflaume 12:31, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Tarul-etek‎‎ Sorry, irgendwie hab ich da ne (alte?) Version verbessern wollen in der die Kategorien nicht angezeigt wurden. Btw: Danke, dass du noch mal über die Frankenstein-Artikel gehst (und auch die Links in anderen Artikeln anpasst), nach über 5 Stunden Arbeit hatte ich echt keine Lust mehr :-D --Pflaume 16:07, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich benutze auch MonoBook, hab mich nie an den "neuen" Stil gewöhnen können (oder wollen). Aber ob das der Grund sein könnte, weiß ich nicht. Aber gut, so häufig ist mir dieses Problem auch noch nicht untergekommen ;) --Pflaume 19:47, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hilfe! Hi,ich bin ganz neu in diesem Wiki.Ich möchte allerdings sehr gern meine eigene Seite machen,aber irgentwie Kann ich meine Seite nicht erstellen.Jetzt meine Frage:Wie erstelle ich meine eigene Seite?Bitte beantworte diese Frage soschnell wie es geht!Danke!!!!!!!!!!!!Lt.Commander Data 18:05, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank,ich hoffe ich kann viel zu diesem Wiki beitragen!Lt.Commander Data 18:10, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Umschlagtext Bei Titeln gibt es die richtige Rechtschreibung per redirect (Spock muss sterben!), sollen Umschlagtexte wie hier auch der akutellen Rechtschreibung angepasst werden? -- 18:16, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ja das meinte ich. Noch was: Dürfen Logbucheinträge nicht verlinkt werden? -- 18:25, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Tabellen erstellen Sorry wenn ich nerve,aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie man Tabellen erstellt.Solche wie ihr alle auf euren Benutzerseiten habt.Ich hab zwar die Hilfe gelesen aber da steht nicht darüber drin Lt.Commander Data 18:23, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC)